


Magia de Navidad

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: En lo alto, rematando la faena del adorno, había un pequeño muérdago: Tres hojas, demasiadas pepitas rojas para contarlas. Kal-El no se detuvo en nimiedades, simplemente, se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó los labios a los de Bruce de forma hambrienta.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	Magia de Navidad

Cerró los ojos inspirando el olor a pastelillos recién horneados de Alfred para la fiesta de esa noche. Se paseó por el pasillo que daba a la cocina y, de un par de vueltas, tornó de regreso a su habitación. 

La gala de Navidad de la mansión Wayne era una fiesta muy importante para la alta sociedad de Gotham, al menos, de todos aquellos que no tenían una familia con la cual pasar nochebuena; caso sea del mismo anfitrión de la misma. Se tiró en la cama, volviendo a cerrar los ojos evocando los olores de la festividad. 

La sala olía a pino, adornado elegantemente con la moda del año y los artilugios más caros para ser admirado por todo aquel que pasara por allí, música de villancicos sonaba al fondo, para animar un poco a los empleados que preparaban el lugar para la gran fiesta. Por supuesto que el olor del ponche también pululaba por el ambiente, no podía ser una fiesta marca Wayne sin alcohol de por medio y él, no podía ser Brucie Wayne sin estar borracho por ahí ligando con todo lo que se movía. 

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama. La bata de seda resbaló por su hombro y lo dejó a medio vestir, entonces, fue consciente de la corriente de aire que colaba en su habitación como un intruso. Se levantó, dejando que la bata siguiera cayendo y terminara con ella por los codos, atada apenas a la cintura y debajo de esta, solo una fina tela que osaba llamarse ropa interior. 

Giró tan rápido que Flash hubiera estado orgulloso. Se apresuró a la cama y miró el mensaje que había llegado: 

‘ _ Nos vemos esta noche. C.’ _

Fue la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido en Navidad. 

  
  


Oh, Clark. El hermoso y divino reportero que Daily Planet había logrado contratar en algún lugar. Lo conoció hace un par de meses atrás, en alguna de las tantas galas benéficas a la que acudía, aunque, la verdad, ya se conocían de antes gracias a su alianza en la Liga de la Justicia

Superman, Clark, ¿Qué importaba? Ambos se unían bajo el nombre de Kal-El, el ser vivo que había podido poner su vida patas arriba desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su pelo, liso, pero que se enredaba perfectamente entre sus dedos cuando lo acariciaba o cuando lo jaló en múltiples ocaciones para actos menos sacros. Sus manos, que si bien eran las de un reportero, tenían cierta rudeza que lo hacían temblar cuando sujetaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo y, ¿Qué decir de su cuerpo? ¡Por todos los dioses! Como que si ellos no supieran ya que era una creación directa del cielo. 

Soltó el aire que sus pulmones habían dejado en reserva mientras pensaba en Clark. De prono, su cuerpo ya estaba de nuevo boca arriba sobre las sábanas de lana que Alfred ponía para el invierno. Ah, Kal-El, no sabía las veces que había terminado enredado con él en las mismas sábanas que tenía debajo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. De solo pensar en el hombre su cuerpo temblaba ante los recuerdos. 

Su mano estaba helada, pero eso no lo detuvo para deslizarla por su pecho lentamente, dibujando cada linea y cicatriz de su cuerpo tal y como recordaba que lo hacía él. Se detuvo un momento sobre su vientre, recordando las veces en que la nariz de su amante se había detenido por el sitio y le había provocado un sin fin de cosquillas que lo hizo contraerse enteramente en contra de su voluntad. Suspiró. Siguió su camino, haciendo algo de fuerza para meter la mano bajo el flojo nudo de su bata que cedió rápidamente. Acarició por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, toda su mano se extendió por su miembro, medio despierto, medio dormido y apretó contra este haciendo leves masajes en círculos mientras evocaba la imagen de Kal-El entre sus piernas, su lugar favorito. 

Su otra mano había estado apretando las mullidas sábanas, calentando a la vez su mano, que no se sintió tan fría y perversa cuando la llevó a su pezón para apretarlo. Un leve gemido se escapó entre sus labios y casi pudo escuchar la risilla de Kal y sus frases cursis ante el hecho. 

Su miembro estaba ahora realmente despierto, tirando contra su ropa interior, deseando rápidamente ser liberado. No se torturó más y lo dejó ser, sintiendo rápidamente el escalofrío cuando la temperatura baja del exterior hizo lo suyo. Envolvió pues, el falo entre sus dedos, que a ese punto ya estaban a una temperatura ambiente. Con cuidado subió y bajó, aprovechandose del líquido preseminal que salía levemente de la punta ante el juego previo anterior. 

Otros suspiro se le escapó. En su mente, la carita sonrojada de Kal-El y sus pequeñas risas avergonzadas cuando movía su mano contra el miembro de Bruce o cuando Bruce lo hacía por él se instaló un buen rato. Su mano se movió más rápida sobre su virilidad, su cuerpo intentó rememorar las veces en que el mismo estuvo dentro de la húmeda boca de Kal y lo hizo llegar hasta el orgasmo. 

Debía estar muy desesperado, porque ante la rapidez y el recuerdo, su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo vergonzoso y, tras apretar sus piernas como un adolescente estúpido que acaba de ser manoseado, se corrió en su mano, su vientre y parte de su pecho. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, respirando solo un poquito agitado. Alzó la mano para ver su propio desastre. A Kal-El le gustaría que le contara eso. 

El agua caliente de la ducha después calmó un poco sus ánimos sexuales, aunque sus ganas de ver nuevamente a su amante no se esfumaron tan pronto. Se burló de sí mismo. Brucie Wayne nunca fue tan exclusivo con alguien, Bruce, el verdadero Bruce, realmente nunca pensó que dejaría penetrar a alguien tanto en su vida como lo había hecho Kal-El en los últimos meses. Pero, es que él tenía un no sé qué que hacía venir todos su planes fríos y calculadores abajo. Quizá era porque antes de terminar en la cama Clark era su mejor amigo, quizá era el hecho de que sabía que era Superman y eso le daba algo de paso, tal vez solo fue el hecho de que Kal-El era diferente al resto de la humanidad y eso hacía que Bruce pensara eso de ‘darle la oportunidad a alguien’. 

  
  


—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos — Una sonrisa en su rostro, un apretón de manos, una charla banal y superficial demasiado corta para significar algo. Brucie Wayne recibía así a los invitados en su mansión. 

De fondo, de nuevo, estaban aquellas canciones navideñas tan trilladas, una y otra vez, repetidas en su cabeza hasta el cansancio. Las cosas de vino, champagne, whisky y de todo lo que se le ocurriera al lector sonaban en falsos y breves brindis de pequeños grupos de personas. 

El negro y oscuro color de los trajes de los hombres resaltaban ante los brillantes y vivos, a veces llenos de lentejuelas de las damas más distinguidas. 

—Hola —Bruce sonrió. Su mano no solo apretó con fuerza, sino que se atrevió, en su personalidad revoltosa, a darle un leve abrazo y palmaditas a Clark en la espalda cuando lo vio—Gracias por la invitación —Dijo en un todo de burla, porque sabía que Bruce dijo algo sobre ‘identidades’ y estar cerca el uno del otro, en sus identidades civiles, era una rotura a esa regla. 

Probablemente fue la magia de la navidad que hizo que Bruce le pidiera, mejor dicho, exigiera, que lo acompañara esa noche. 

Clark circuló, para dejar que su ‘amigo’ terminara de recibir a los pocos invitados que faltaran. No dudó en aceptar un par de tragos de whisky, siempre fue bueno para entrar en calor con el crudo frío que había traído el invierno, aunque verdaderamente no sintiera tales efectos. 

—Clark —La voz del anfitrión tras de él hizo que apartara la vista del pino adornado con millones de luces de colores. Admitía que ver a Bruce se le provocaba más, sobre todo cuando tenía puestos aquellos trajes a medida que se le ajustaban tan bien. De igual forma le gustaba verlo de Batman, pero había algo en su personalidad provocadora de Brucie que lo hacía sentir diferente. 

—¿Has terminado? —Preguntó un poco más desesperado de lo que debería. Bruce se acercó, invadiendo, sin importarle, su espacio personal. Tomó el vaso, aprovechando para rozar sugerentemente sus manos con las ajenas. 

—Aún tengo que disfrutar la fiesta — Lo vio llevar sus labios hacia el borde el vaso, casi posicionándolos por el mismo lado que él había puesto los suyos. Los movimientos gráciles de Bruce fueron suficientes para hacer que su mente saliera volando por el primer ventanal. 

—En ese caso, Sr. Wayne… —Clark por un momento pareció dejar salir esa personalidad torpe suya, se acomodó las gafas, sin embargo, cuando volvió a alzar la vista pudo ver ese destello de Kal-El en los mismos. Brucie sonrió, porque Bruce ni Batman se atreverían a ser tan descarados —Disfrutemos. 

Ambos hombres se perdieron por el pasillo un poco lejos de la música. Hacía algunos días que no habían tenido tiempo para compartir lejos de la liga o del bullicio de la sociedad. Desde que habían puesto un poco más de orden a su relación, la falta del uno al otro era una tortura. 

—¿Me has extrañado? —Bruce levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de Clark. El  _ Brucie _ descarado y revoltoso sin vergüenza parecía haberse esfumado para traer de regreso al hombre tras la máscara, el verdadero él de quien se enamoró. 

—Puede —Eso era suficiente, sabía que Bruce tenía esa manía de no admitir directamente lo que sentía, pero no importaba, estaba bien, con solo decirle eso estaba bien para él. 

—Yo sí —Kal-El se sentó en la ventana, en aquel espacio que sobresalía y que Alfred había adornado con muchos cojines para que cualquiera se sentara y pudiera disfrutar de las vistas del jardín desde adentro. Ahora, tanto por dentro como por fuera, el marco de la ventana estaba rodeado con luces que titilaban al ritmo de alguna canción navideña. Las guirnaldas dispuestas en  _ zig-zag _ se unían unas con otras en un enlazado demasiado experto, los adornos cada cierto espacio daban ese retoque final, aunque no pudo terminar de apreciarlos porque el cuerpo de Bruce sentándose frente a él interrumpió su análisis de la decoración. 

—Pues, entonces, deberías mudarte aquí —Kal-El lo estaba mirando, pero Bruce estaba diciendo aquello mientras miraba las baldosas brillantes en el suelo. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Bruce nunca bromeaba, pero aquello era un paso tan importante que hacía que todo se volviera más real, que era surrealista. De nuevo, la magia de la navidad cobraba efecto. 

—¿Cuándo he mentido? —Esta vez los ojos de Bruce se cruzaron con los suyos, en un brillo atrevido que planteaba el inicio hacia otro terreno —¿Sabes? Para ser de una familia tan tradicional, te estás saltando todas las tradiciones —Kal-El no entendió, pero siguió el gesto de Bruce cuando lo vio mirar hacia arriba. 

En lo alto, rematando la faena del adorno, había un pequeño muérdago: Tres hojas, demasiadas pepitas rojas para contarlas. Kal-El no se detuvo en nimiedades, simplemente, se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó los labios a los de Bruce de forma hambrienta. 

Su camisa debió arrugarse bajo el agarre de Bruce, pero no le importó, en cambio, lo pegó contra el marco de la ventana y lo aplastó un poco más contra el beso. Sus lenguas se habían unido en algún momento, compartiendo el sabor del otro en sus papilas gustativas. Las manos comenzaron su viaje por el cuerpo de Kal-El, jalando su camisa, metiéndola por cualquier hueco que encontró y sintiendo el delicioso contraste de la cálida piel del kriptoniano contra sus fríos dedos. 

Kal-El no se inmutó ante el cambio de temperatura. Sus besos ahora habían pasado sobre su cuello, probando cada parte descubierta que el traje le dejaba. Sus leves suspiros captado por su experto oído fueron un estímulo directo a su entrepierna que pronto estuvo alegre ante la situación. 

Oh, benditos sean los muérdagos en las ventanas y la magia que trae la navidad. 

—Kal… —Su nombre salió de los labios de Bruce como un jadeo. Parecía una súplica. El susodicho levantó un poco la vista para encontrarse con la cara roja de Bruce —Alguien nos puede ver —Bajó un poco la mirada. El despertar de ambos estaba en todo su esplendor, pero la tentación de que alguien entrara por esa puerta le hizo tener un debate interno y se vio obligado a separarse de mala manera. 

Bruce hizo lo mismo. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó planchar con sus manos el traje desacomodado. Miró un momento a Clark y le hizo una seña muda. Kal-El sonrió, lo vio irse, al menos, el movimiento de sus caderas y su trasero le dijeron eso. Luego, el mismo se levantó y caminó en dirección contraria hacia las escaleras que llevaba al piso de arriba. 

No le costó mucho encontrar el estudio de Bruce, ya había aprendido a conocer la laberíntica mansión. Hacía frío, así que se tomó el atrevimiento de encender la chimenea para que estuviera cálido. Se quitó los zapatos y se hundió en la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies antes de sentarse en el sillón. 

Como quince minutos después, Bruce entró. Lo vio cerrar la puerta, con el rostro cambiando de  _ Brucie  _ a Bruce en un pestañeo. Sus manos se dirigieron a la corbata roja y graciosamente adornada con figuritas navideñas, la jaló, jugueteó con ella entre sus manos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba por la alfombra hacia Clark. 

—Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que me fui —No le dio tiempo a explicar más, las manos de Kal-El lo jalaron por el cinturón y terminaron por ponerlo sobre sus piernas, de frente a la chimenea. 

Las manos de Kal-El juguetearon, primero manosearon su pecho y luego bajaron lentamente hasta encontrarse con el molesto cinturón. En un principio, pareció no importarle, porque siguió bajando, masajeando por encima de la tela tal y como él lo había hecho esa mañana provocando que respirara de manera más fuerte. 

La espalda de Bruce se pegó contra su pecho, mientras que su cabeza se recostaba en su hombro hacia atrás. Después de sentir como su miembro crecía dentro de su ropa interior y que el miembro de Kal-El lo hacía entre sus cuerpos, el sonidito metálico del cinturón fue el aviso, antes de sentir las manos cálidas del kriptoniano acariciar su vientre y con lentitud perezosa deslizarse por medio de su ropa interior y tocar piel con piel. 

Se le escapó un jadeo más fuerte. Escuchó la sonrisita burlona de Kal y luego su boca ardiente besar su cuello. 

—¿Sabes? Esta mañana… —Jadeó —Estuve tocándome pensando en ti —Lo dijo con un tono juguetón. Sintió la mano de Kal-El apretar su miembro con fuerza y notó como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sensación. 

No lo escuchó decir nada, pero sus manos comenzaron a moverse con frenesí sobre su miembro. Es algún momento estuvo liberado al clima de afuera y la mano de Clark comenzó a mover desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que su espalda se arqueara involuntariamente. 

Su mente era neblina mientras que las caricias de Clark eran fuego en su piel. 

Oh, bendita sea la magia de la navidad donde las más bajas pasiones son tan intensas. 

Sus manos se apretaron contra el cuero del sillón anunciando que había llegado al culmen de la excitación. Su mano agarró la muñeca de Kal-El y, lentamente, solo con el sonido del fuego de la chimenea chisporroteando de fondo, fue guiando la mano hacia sus propios labios para pasar su tibia lengua por sus dedos sintiendo su propio sabor en su boca. 

—Alguien está emocionado hoy —La voz de Kal susurrando contra su oído fue como otro afrodisiaco para que su cuerpo reaccionara en un escalofríos. 

Movió su bien dotado trasero hacia atrás, sintiendo la erección de Kal darle la bienvenida, asimismo, pudo sentir el leve gemido sobre su oído. Sin decir nada y siguiendo sus instintos más básicos, se deslizó desde el regazo de Clark hasta estar entre sus piernas. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, pudo ver la lujuria en su estado máximo inyectado en aquellos iris azules que lo miraban desde arriba con poder total sobre sus deseos. 

Primero, pasó su mejilla acariciando su muslo interno, a pesar de la ropa que seguía allí. Luego, su cara se acercó lo suficiente hasta poder soplar con aliento tibio el falo perfectamente enderezado. Su mano se apoyó en la pierna de Kal y lentamente se acercó hasta besar la punta. Sus labios se abrieron en una pequeña ‘o’ para dejar que el miembro ajeno fuera encajando a cada centímetro que avanzaba sin dejar pasar nada más que eso. 

En algún momento sintió la fuerte mano de Clark sobre su pelo, empujando suavemente pero con firmeza. Se dejó llevar, hasta sentir la punta tocar el fondo de su garganta, donde contrajo todo de sí para apretarlo de alguna manera. Kal-El había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban cerrados, perdidos en las sensaciones maximizadas de sus sentidos. Su mano se empuñó más fuerte en los cabellos del príncipe de Gotham y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, su mano lo estaba guiando de arriba abajo sobre su miembro. 

No existía otra sensación igual al ver los ojos empañados de Bruce mientras que su falo desaparecía entre sus labios. Apretó de nuevo sus cabellos, retirando el rostro de Bruce, viendo excitado como la saliva resbalaba por su barbilla. También lo vio relamerse los labios con deseos. 

Jodido Bruce, sacaba las cosas más extrañas de él. 

Lo levantó de un tirón, Bruce no pareció molestarse y su jadeo pareció de todo menos de dolor. En un arranque de entusiasmo lo empujó contra el escritorio del despacho, retorció, con cuidado, el brazo de Bruce tras su espalda y su pierna se metió en medio de las ajenas obligándolo a separar las suyas que estaban ya desnudad. Allí, Bruce, Batman bajo él, indefenso, frágil, tan solo un humano bajo los efectos de su propia parte animal, le encantaba. 

No pudo evitar darle un beso por la nuca sintiendo la risita de Bruce calentar su pecho. 

—Te amo. 

Se hundió en él, despacio, jadeando por el camino, mientras que sus dedos también se apretaban en la muñeca ajena dejando más de sus marcas cariñosas como testigos de la noche. Cuando se sintió completamente rodeado por su ardor interior, soltó su brazo, en cambio, dejó que Bruce la dejara sobre la mesa y él puso su propia mano encima para que después sus dedos se entrelazaran con cariño mientras el vaivén de las embestidas los empujaban de aquí para allá. 

Su mano arrugando la tela, masturbándolo de forma desenfrenada, sus besos tontos, cortos, los cuerpos friccionando y la sensación de que el acto no duraría solo lo que dura un orgasmo. Kal-El, allí, amándolo ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedirle a la vida en ese instante? 

Su clímax volvió a manchar la mano de Clark, mientras que sentía como el suyo llenaba todo su interior. 

Se sintió bien, estar sentados desordenadamente frente al fuego en la alfombra de peluche luego de tanto derroche de energía. Su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Kal-El y su peso sobre todo este. Ni siquiera sabía ya qué parte de su traje conservaba y cual no, en ese preciso instante, solo le importaba las caricias tiernas que le daba Clark. 

—Te amo 

Dijo Bruce de repente. Kal-El detuvo un momento sus movimientos, alegre de que su pareja no pudiera ver su cara de consternación en ese mismo instante. Asintió. Sus movimientos se reanudaron. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando esas palabras de parte del gotamita y las mil maneras en que había imaginado reaccionar, sin embargo, esa, compartiendo un momento íntimo, tranquilos, mientras escuchaba el compás continuo de su corazón, no fue uno de sus escenarios, pero fue el mejor. 

—Feliz Navidad, Bruce.

¿Quién querría un regalo de navidad mejor que ese? O Bruce se había vuelto loco o, simplemente, era la magia de la navidad. 

—Feliz Navidad, Kal. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
